Accident kiss kaihun
by mrs.arale
Summary: langsung baca aja ya :) gomawo ne


**Accident kiss** oneshoot ver.

Cast : kaihun (kai sehun ).

Type : romance dan sweet .

Minhe chingu typo bertebaran *BOW*

\- HAPPY READING -

"Issshhhh dasar namja pabbo !"

"kurang kerjaan!"runtuk sehun sambil berlari menghindari kejaran namjachingunya.

(sehun pov)

Dasar kau kim kai !apa maumu sih !

Dasar namja sok kecakepan !

Mana boleh kau tebar pesona seperti itu !

Sok tampan ,,,,sok seksi,,,,,

Walaupun kau memang mempesona dan tampan sih sebenarnya.

Tapi kenapa kau seperti itu baby kkamjong…

Berani beraninya berselingkuh …hiks…

Tak bisakah kau hanya menjadi miliku saja ,apakah aku kurang tampan untuk mu kai ah ?

Hingga kau akhirnya berpaling dari ku …

AARRRRGGGHHHH …menyebalkan !sungguh aku membencimu !

(kai pov )

Aigooo hunnie ah ….kau pasti salah paham tadi …

"YAAKKK KAI ,kau memang dasar namja bodoh !"serunya sambil memukul kepalanya berkali kali .

"bisa bisanya aku hanya diam saja seperti tadi ,saat bomi mencium bibir seksi ku ini ."gerutu kai menyesali apa yang telah terjadi .

"bagaimana ini ?"sesalnya

'maafkan aku sehunna my baby angel ….'

(AUTHOR POV)

Jadi tadi itu ,sehun memergoki pacarnya kai dengan seorang yeoja yang sehun yakini bernama bomi itu dengan keadaan posisi yang sungguh WOW .

(tentu kalian penasaran dengan posisi WOW yang di maksudku tadi bukan ?)

Iya ,posisi kai dan bomi saat itu adalah tepat dimana tubuh bomi berada di atas kai ,dengan wajah saling berhadapan dan jarak yang sangat dekat tentunya .

Dan keduanya terpaku di posisi tersebut ,lalu terbawa suasanan dan hingga akhirnya bomi pun mencium bibir namja kesayangannya itu .

Dan yang paling membuat sehun geram bukan kepalang adalah ketika kai terlihat menikmati ciuman mereka itu .

Itu membuat hatinya terasa teriris sembilu,sakit sekali batinnya.

Padahal bukan ini yang ingin sehun lihat ,awalnya sehun pergi menemui kai untuk memberikan kejutan ,tapi kini malah dirinyalah yang terkejut .

Sebal ,marah ,benci dan ingin sekali rasanya sehun melempari keduanya dengan lukisan yang sengaja ia bawa sebagai hadiah second anniversary mereka.

Tepat hari ini 2 tahun sudah sehun dan kai berpacaran .

Tapi bukannya bahagia dihari penting ini ,sehun malah merasa dihempaskan .

Sehun terus saja menangis …sembari ia terus berlari .

.

.

.

GREEEEPPPP ….

Kai berhasil meraih lengan putih sehun dengan cepat ia pun memeluk tubuh namja tercintanya takutnya kalau-kalau sehun kembali berlari menjauh seperti tadi lagi .

"baby ,dengar dulu penjelasanku sayang ,,,kau tadi salah paham chagi ,,sungguh .."jelas kai masih dengan posisi memeluk pinggang sehun dari belakang dengan sangat posesif .

"…"tak ada sahutan dari sehun yang kini masih menagis kecewa.

"mianhae chagi ..tapi sungguh aku minta maaf sehunna …"lanjut kai sambil mengeratkan pelukannya .

"namja playboy !"seru sehun sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan kai dari tubuhnya .

"mianhae sehunna …jeongmal saranghae ..."sahut kai .

"hentikan jangan bilang kau mencintaiku tapi kau lakukan hal seperti tadi itu ,menyebalkan !"jawab sehun dengan nada meremehkan .

"lepaskan …aku sudah lelah dengan kebiasaanmu yang tidak bisa menolak bibir yeoja yang tergila gila pada mu kai ah "ucap sehun sedih .

"kau jahat !"sambungnya .

"kotjimal sehunna ,aku sangat mencintaimu chagi …jangan benci aku ."mohon kai .

"jangan cium aku dengan bibir bekas yeoj genit itu ,aku tak mau !"seru sehun cemberut .

"hyaaa chagi lalu siapa yang harus aku cium hah ?"protes kai .

"terserah yang pen -…."ucapan sehun terhenti karena saat itu juga kai menarik tengkuk sehun untuk mencium bibir addicted milik sehunnya .

Iya kai bukan hanya sekedar mencium biasa ,ia mencium dalam ,menyesapnya dan sesekali menggigit pelan bibir sehun .

Ini adalah cara kai untuk membersihkan sisa jejek bomi di bibir seksinya .

Tentunya itu akan terhapus jika ,bibir sehun yang berada di bibirnya saat ini .

(salahkan otak pervert kai ,saat ia panik sehun tidak mau lagi di cium oleh kai …heheheheh)

Ciuman mereka pun terputus saat sehun memukul dada kai cukup pelan ,sehun sudah tidak tahan untuk menghirup oksigen lagi setelah habis saat berciuman tadi .

"YAKKK!kau ini kim kai ,menyebalkan !"seru ssehun malu sebenarnya .

"maafkan aku ne chagi ,,,aku tidak mau yang lai lagi selain ciuman dari bibirmu saja ."ucap kai sungguh sungguh .

"aku janji sehunna …"tatap kai dalam .

"nde , aku maafkan ,tapi …tidak ada lain kali .arrachi?"ujar sehun balik menatap dalam mata teduh kai .

"emm…"kai mengangguk mengerti .

"saranghae kim sehun."teriak kai senang sekaligus lega .

"nado …"balas sehun malu malu .

-END-

Annyeong ,Irma hadir dengan oneshoot kaihun …

maaf masih tahap belajar chingu jadi beginilah jadinya .

boleh dong di kasih saran dan masukkannya .

gomawo nee *BOW *


End file.
